1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to measuring apparatuses, and particularly to a measuring apparatus for a hard disk drive (HDD).
2. Description of Related Art
Power good (PWG) signals sent by a hard disk drive (HDD) indicates the HDD is working properly. Thus, after manufacture but before delivery to the customer, the PWG signal needs to be tested, to ensure quality of the HDD. However, a traditional testing way is to plug or unplug the HDD to or from a motherboard to trigger the PWG signals, the repeated plugging, or unplugging may easily damage the HDD.